the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 May 2019
23:48-30 ew nostalgia critic 23:48-36 Gay 23:49-03 I don't use visual! 23:49-09 The song is very nostalgic to me. 23:49-11 I like how at one time he was one of the biggest people on the internet now everyone is all like "oh wait, he was never really that funny was he". 23:49-18 Source is what I use. 23:49-21 True 23:49-25 criticize that nostalgia. 23:50-41 We need a plan 23:50-43 Quinton, 23:50-57 Immediately name the colors n Euclid 23:50-59 on 23:51-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:51-12 Quinton Torintino 23:51-17 ^ 23:51-25 Quintontino 23:52-17 Uh. 23:52-22 Uhhhhh. 23:52-27 Idk. 23:56-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:57-38 Gay 23:57-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:58-01 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 23:58-05 o/ 23:58-18 SYDE> 23:58-35 SYDE!!!!!! 23:58-35 /me tackle hugs Syde's afro. 23:58-41 Hmph. 23:58-57 Syde, we need to talk. 23:59-26 The mods didn't want to break it to you, so they asked me to. 23:59-49 What? 00:00-15 C.Syde65, 00:00-49 We just wanted to tell you, tho ya may not accept it, 00:00-56 I'm sorry but, uh.... 00:00-56 You're gay 00:01-08 We have to... 00:01-14 Uh.. 00:01-30 We GOTTA get SPONGEBOB back, Quinton 00:02-05 Make Steven get out of the damned lab and jointhe team/do something! 00:02-21 Was that it? 00:02-44 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 00:02-45 Steven is at the hospital 00:02-49 Have you been paying attention? 00:03-13 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 00:03-33 Steven be at the hospital hittin on ladies 00:04-04 Steven needs to do SOMETHING important. 00:04-58 Nah 00:05-04 Nothing important is happening rn 00:05-06 So far, TDLRP has been "Meet the characters, Scooby Doo chase and split, running around stuff. 00:05-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:05-27 all could've been two or three episodes 00:05-28 btw 00:05-41 Just RP. 00:06-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:06-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:06-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:06-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:07-09 "I walk into the kitchen" hello 00:07-16 Hmph. 00:07-54 WTF? wTF did you say 00:08-01 -atticud 00:08-05 atticud 00:08-14 atticud is gay 00:08-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:08-33 atticud got eaten by cows. 00:10-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:10-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:10-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:10-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:11-15 I saw the Syde, and it opened up my eyes, I saw the Syde. 00:11-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:12-46 Syde to Syde 00:13-03 Hit or miss i guess they never miss huh 00:13-45 Fuck, i just was thinking about that cringe. 00:14-29 TELL me, 00:14-40 Be that gal who said it a trap 00:15-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:15-14 Explain 00:16-00 Nope 00:16-04 Just looks like she could be one 00:17-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:18-00 Sure 00:18-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:19-15 Its FilthyFrank motherfucker 00:19-20 Its FilthyFrank bitch 00:19-31 lets get some __ tonight 00:19-55 Sure 00:22-13 wassteland 2 time behbee 00:22-41 ew made with unity, 00:23-15 eff unity we need division....the division 2 and it's garbage servers 00:24-01 what the heck is "Espanol Americano" supposed to mean? 00:24-14 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 00:24-17 Spanish American. 00:24-43 so they mean Mexican Spanish? as that is the dominant form of Spanish in the United States. 00:24-49 well besides maybe Spanglish. 00:25-22 Spanish American as in a person. 00:25-38 yea but I found that in the language settings. 00:25-49 I mean unless they mean New Mexican Spanish or Puerto Rican spanish. 00:26-08 Hmph. 00:26-38 It's just Spanish, stop being a know-it-all! AGH! 00:27-06 SO why not just label it Spanish like every other game does! 00:28-35 I don't know! 00:28-46 also it has no religion and Atheism as separate convictions, that is actually kind of funny to me. 00:29-07 Damn it, 00:29-11 Delete the damn reply! 00:29-13 FUCK! 00:29-18 Hmph 00:29-46 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:29-50 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:30-05 http://prntscr.com/nixh0k 00:30-14 I will rewrite this whole reply if needed. 00:30-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:30-47 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:31-09 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:31-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:31-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:31-39 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:32-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:32-09 Damned Heaven! 00:32-14 Come now, let's work on your reply. 00:32-20 https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1658610 00:32-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:32-29 I get to make a custom squad who wants their custom character in my squad? 00:32-31 They are COLLUDING together now. 00:32-50 Hmph. 00:32-56 Okay. I'll help them. Come back to their site for helping them whenever you're ready! 00:32-56 Okay. I'll help them. Come back to their site for helping them whenever you're ready! 00:32-58 note: Russian, American (it means white American), and European are all considdered different "ethnicities". 00:33-01 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:33-03 Hmh, they do not even care about the user. 00:33-07 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:33-08 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:33-08 Just the fact they helped 'em. 00:33-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:33-20 There was no collusion. 00:33-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:33-51 Lmao, asking who should help a user. 00:34-05 it doesn't even have to be a custom character you could literally just describe yourself. 00:34-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:34-22 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:34-45 I dare someone to comment with "Hmph, collusion." 00:34-46 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:35-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:36-04 Hmph. 00:36-34 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:36-43 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:36-47 collusion. 00:36-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:36-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:37-08 Hmph, collusion. 00:37-19 Lmao, Quinton1721 did it. 00:37-22 I am just so happy. 00:37-31 Happy, happy, happy. 00:38-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:38-34 C'mon, let's work on the reply. 00:38-48 k 00:39-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:40-49 okay I just settled on a 46 year old Russian, Morman named Beatrix that smokes Coffin Nails cigarettes and was born to a middle class family that were killed by marauders. 00:41-03 franciscozuniga991@gmail.com 00:41-06 k 00:41-11 Found on CC. 00:41-15 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:42-00 ~ Cheese-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 00:42-01 ~ Cheese-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 00:42-28 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:43-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:43-42 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:43-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:46-08 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:46-37 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:51-52 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:54-22 OMG this game lets me make my characters skin tone yellow. 00:54-27 I can make a simpson...maybe. 00:54-39 lol. 00:56-14 ching chong 00:59-10 yes Asian is also an ethnicity in the game. 01:01-05 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:01-12 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 01:01-16 o/ 01:01-21 Welcome Stlijku. 01:01-22 So tell me, 01:01-35 Do you play Mortal Combat 11 with ______? 01:01-54 No! 01:04-21 Imma use cze more often. 01:05-13 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:05-35 (incel)s like Quinton1721 only desire delicious hardwood trees 01:07-15 Can somebody please answer this question? I don't mean to be bugging you, but I need this question answered. 01:08-09 https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1658610 Everybody, LOOK 01:08-23 Pitiful. 01:08-58 Does he have a Discord account? 01:11-49 Who? 01:11-52 lol. 01:12-25 Lighthouse. 01:15-39 Brb 01:20-40 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:21-10 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:22-53 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:23-32 I'm not gay, Greg 01:25-11 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:25-37 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:27-18 I got everything :) 01:27-20 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:27-22 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:28-29 gn \o 01:28-43 Early af, lmfao 01:28-54 sure 01:28-54 ou fool. you absolute buffoon. you think you can challenge me in my own realm? you think you can rebel against my authority? you dare come into my house and upturn my dining chairs and spill coffee grounds in my Keurig? you thought you were safe in your chain mail armor behind that screen of yours. I will take these laminate wood floor boards and destroy you. I didn’t want war. but i didn’t start it. 01:29-44 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:32-22 oh no 01:32-29 ferry has screenshots of that one group dm 01:32-54 I do too. 01:32-59 Showed it all to Aii myself. 01:33-01 Link in PM 01:33-02 oh no 01:33-12 I am going to make a Proposal to police unwanted Group PMs the same as the main chat. 01:33-23 Ah, so they are not policed yet? 01:33-24 You have a bright to say "I would like to be added into this innerpropet place." 01:33-28 They are inot policed. 01:33-31 I myself rememba when DTF said the n word without a pass in DM 01:33-35 As long as it does not violate T.O.U., 01:33-35 Disc DM 01:33-41 What group DM? 01:33-41 you are quite free to do as you wish. 01:33-48 Disc DM, You 01:33-58 Not Fandumb chat group dm 01:34-00 South Ferry, as I told Akumi earlier, 01:34-20 it makes no sense and is not a stable policy to try and enforce rules in some group PMs, but not others. 01:34-33 We will simply enforce the policy if it is an unwanted DM. 01:34-35 No "number". 01:34-41 Even if it is 4 hittas or 12 hittas. 01:34-52 This will be based on R____P____ like policy. 01:35-05 And what if one hitta wants the DM, but another does not? 01:35-09 Or 3/4 want it? 01:35-25 Mighty fine! Simply have "Hitta, add me to this DM." 01:35-28 Holy shit i think i found the h____ 01:35-43 I am just so disgusted this place would allow such a thing in the main chat. 01:35-45 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:35-48 hi 01:35-57 korra 01:35-59 TheKorraFanatic is here and ready for DMs. 01:36-04 annabeth 01:36-08 korra's the secretary of state 01:36-17 korra dm 01:36-25 Seems DTF made an innerpropet DM. 01:36-57 Gay 01:36-57 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 01:37-15 It's time that we make a separate staff body of TDL. One that plays by it's own rules. 01:37-44 9 + 10 = jeff 01:37-45 Come, 01:37-49 Let's call it iBlackwatch. 01:37-51 Let us discuss Uranus 01:38-00 korra DM 01:38-07 korra DM 01:38-10 I'm readin' it. 01:38-44 korra DM 01:38-50 korra DM 01:38-55 ey thanks guys 01:40-25 Y'all, how does this look? 01:40-53 http://prntscr.com/nixylr 01:40-53 http://prntscr.com/nixyne 01:41-10 Looks weird next to the Section heading, 01:41-11 but sure. 01:41-18 Maybe towards the far right would be betta. 01:41-27 I found EVERYTHING due to Qst 01:42-15 korra DM 01:42-45 http://prntscr.com/nixz2x 01:43-07 Lookz mighty fine. 01:43-15 Make several different colors of your username. 01:44-42 Eh, it looks ugly. 01:45-38 I just cannot this right, myself. 01:46-11 Wow. 01:46-27 korra maybe that speech would not be ugly 01:46-31 I think I'll just rescind my rightz 01:46-43 *get this 01:46-47 Sure, Alex.sapre. 01:47-46 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:47-48 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:48-18 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:48-20 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:48-50 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:48-52 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:49-06 Damn it, spill the secretz....... 01:49-09 It's ova for me... 01:49-38 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:49-40 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:50-10 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:50-18 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:50-48 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:50-50 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:50-57 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:51-20 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:51-22 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:51-52 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:51-55 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:52-25 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:52-27 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:53-50 a ranger has never died in vain or unavenged. 01:54-37 OMG Hartington, you are so freaking huge in this game, and you come walking out with a dang baseball bat with nails coming out of it, 01:54-48 Lmfao 01:54-49 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:54-51 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:55-08 That MUST happen in TDL Comic 01:56-40 I'll see m'self outta here....... 01:56-50 Me three 01:58-05 So, it endz like this..... 01:58-07 ;( 01:59-42 it is actually especially funny because the way the camera is the other three characters (including my character codenamed waxbone) look like small figurines compared to you. 01:59-42 I myself live in Sacramento 02:00-14 Seems i be a (gigachad) 02:01-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:03-14 \o 02:03-16 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:05-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:05-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:05-53 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:05-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:06-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:06-39 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:06-56 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:06-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:06-59 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 02:07-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:07-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:07-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:07-28 I’ll be off for a little bit. Just to think... 02:07-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:08-06 Farewell for now. 02:08-30 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:11-22 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 02:13-30 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 02:14-02 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 02:14-32 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 02:14-33 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 02:15-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:15-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:15-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:15-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:15-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:15-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:15-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:15-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:15-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:15-32 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:15-54 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:16-37 korra 02:16-49 dm 02:18-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:19-09 DM 02:19-15 So, this is how it ends? 02:19-18 Bring in Syde BOT. 02:19-25 k 02:19-35 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 02:19-41 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:19-41 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:20-51 ~ Android Oreo has left the chat ~ 02:21-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:21-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:21-48 C.Syde65 is my spirit animal 02:24-00 We need a plan 02:24-08 We must fight to the death 02:25-03 /me fights everyone 02:25-55 are you using you're spiked bat? 02:26-39 Yes 02:29-24 OH NO HE IS massive. 02:30-28 WHO 02:31-43 you remember? 02:32-50 Yes 02:37-08 Bring me Fegelein 02:46-05 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:47-19 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:47-38 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:47-42 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:48-58 ~ Cheese-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 02:49-18 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:49-30 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:51-15 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:51-19 Mike Wazowski 02:53-11 korra 02:53-12 DM 02:53-16 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:54-28 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:54-31 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:55-44 Mike Wazowski and C.Syde65 can both speak 02:55-52 Coincidence? I think not 02:56-08 I think C.Syde65 BE Mike Wazowski 02:56-25 That's not saying much. 02:58-30 Look, 02:59-11 TheKorraFanatic and James P. Sullivan can both walk, talk, type, 02:59-17 Coincidence? I think not 02:59-30 TheKorraFabatic IS Sully 03:01-55 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 03:02-15 they both have eyes :o 03:02-39 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 03:04-03 true 03:04-36 I tried No ___ N____ and almost died (Do NOT try) 03:05-34 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 03:05-39 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 03:11-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:11-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:12-03 A fitting end, I suppose. 03:12-23 End to what? 03:13-57 My life as a fandumber 03:14-08 I supp'se this is the end, eh? 03:14-10 Hmph. 03:14-14 Yeh 03:14-15 Just cancel AR at this point. 03:14-20 ^ 03:14-28 O Damn it All! 03:14-43 It gon' be a TKF-EnA AR. 03:14-49 Huh? 03:15-38 Explain 03:15-52 Hmph. 03:16-11 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 03:17-27 Korra D- 03:17-45 O damn it! Fuck it all! 03:17-57 WE shall revive this shit! 03:18-03 Ya hear me?! 03:18-13 We gon revive it here and now! 03:18-30 South Ferry, get the foids to reply! 03:20-34 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 03:21-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:22-24 Fegelein 03:23-45 bring me a discussion 03:23-48 Speak! 03:23-54 I am bored af 03:26-05 Speak! 03:32-04 C.Syde65 SPEAK 03:32-14 I don't know what to say. 03:33-06 Discuss Piercy 03:39-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:39-59 He looks a lot like Harrison, except that he is taller and stockier. And he doesn't wear glasses. He has quite a unique hairstyle that I haven't seen anyone else have. It is longer on the top and the back. But it is tapered around the sides to make it appear shorter. 03:40-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:40-47 This is it 03:41-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:41-32 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:42-12 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:42-42 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:42-45 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:43-15 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:43-33 I just wanted all to be happy. I did not think it would implode like this. 03:43-39 It will be a TKF-EnA administration review. 03:44-01 How? 03:44-24 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:44-34 I suspect I will soon be exalted. 03:44-39 I suppose you'll be next, CS. 03:44-45 Piercy ain't look like Harry at all 03:44-47 Lmfao 03:44-48 Stlijku will resign. 03:44-52 true 03:44-53 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:44-55 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:45-53 Well he was supposed to look a lot like Harrison. But it is amazing what a simple hairstyle change and no glasses can do. 03:46-10 So, Harrison is just Harry Potter? 03:46-30 No. 03:47-10 Let it be known Harrison looks exactly like Harry Potter 03:47-45 Cept Harrison looks high af and wrinkly 03:48-20 They aren't supposed to be wrinkles. They are meant to be shading which I haven't gotten round to polishing. 03:48-35 Immediately tell me where a 12 yr old got the good shit 03:48-38 Harrison Provost 03:48-50 Wtf he's 12? 03:48-54 I thought he was like 23! 03:48-58 how can that possiblly be shading 03:49-04 Ikr Ferry 03:49-14 Tell me, 03:49-18 Why did Xeren take in Harrison? 03:49-20 Some of them are meant to be wrinkles. 03:49-35 But other parts are shading that I haven't gotten round to fixing up. 03:50-01 Harrison sadly looks like an old lady cosplaying as Harry Potter 03:50-35 Harrison's hair is dark brown and doesn't stand on end if brushed. Unlike Harry's which is black and stands on end even if brushed. Harrison also doesn't have a scar. His nose bridge is more curved. His eyes are hazel. His knees aren't knobbly. And while he is slim, he isn't considered to be skinny or small for his age. He also has John Lennon glasses, a black, maroon, purple, and grey outfit like the evil warlocks do in The Sims 2, and black leather boots. 03:50-54 Huh?! 03:51-17 What? 03:51-18 C.Syde65 had that saved in a wordpad, wtf 03:51-29 I didn't have it saved in Wordpad, lmao. 03:51-41 But I did copy some of those bits from a page. 03:51-45 He is literally 4'9 and 12! 03:51-53 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 03:51-56 4'9 for 12 is small af 03:52-08 Well I am looking into fixing that. 03:52-16 89 pounds is light af too 03:52-28 I am looking into fixing that. 03:53-21 Sounds like Brandon Rhea. 03:53-34 How? 03:53-37 Hmph, seems i was a fat kid cause i looked it up n 90 pounds be about right for 12 ye old boys 03:53-48 yr 03:54-06 I am just so happy how far we've come. 03:54-11 it's good we end it here. 03:54-16 korra DM 03:54-17 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 03:58-16 We don't end here. 03:58-40 We ended back in Feb 18 03:58-42 Lmfao 03:59-06 So, how did you find the h_____ Hartington? 03:59-42 Simple, Ferry 04:00-10 Tell me, did ya show it to anyone....... 04:00-38 Oh no no no, because it frankly is easy to find 04:00-51 Hmph....... 04:01-16 Show it to me in PM. 04:01-28 Ya ain't gon' show it to 'em.......... 04:01-30 Simple Google ___ can find it 04:01-34 Show it to me! 04:01-36 This how it ends...... 04:03-55 Just close the Wiki.. 04:03-58 I will soon demote....